wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mandrejk
thumb|322px|Mandrejki masakrujące Gwardzistow Mandrejki (ang. Mandrakes) - zwane również Mandragorami, są rasą sojuszniczą Mrocznych Eldarów, potworami tak straszliwymi, że wzbudzają strach nawet wśród swoich sojuszników. Mandrejki są rasą zamieszkującą Aelindrach, jedną z dzielnic Commorragh i są określane mianem "braku światła obdarowanego życiem". Historia "Istnieje bardzo dobry powód dla którego wiele galaktycznych kultur boi się ciemności." - Inkwizytor Bastalek Grimm Narodziny Nikt nie wie dokładnie skąd wzięły się Mandrejki. Chociaż ich domem jest Aelindrach, ich prawdopodobną ojczyzną jest Wymiar Cieni - miejsce tak tajemnicze i obce, że nawet najstraszliwsze demony Osnowy nie mają w nim swojej domeny. Istnieje wiele historii dotyczących powstania Mandrejków. Są tacy którzy twierdzą że byli oni niegdyś Eldarami, którzy związali się z pozbawionymi kszty świętości bytami w czasie świetności swojego Imperium. Inni uważają że są oni potomkami kultu, który znalazł sposób na ucieknięcie przed wynikami Upadku poprzez związanie się z Cieniem i że to właśnie przebywanie w tym przerażającym wymiarze zamieniło ich w to czym są dzisiaj. Młodsi Drukhari nazywają ich "Prześladowcami", gdy szeptają o istotach skaczących od cienia do cienia i które potrafią wypełznąć z lustrzanego odbicia prosto do realnego świata. Twierdzą oni że Mandrejki są "brakiem światla obdarowanym życiem" i pod wieloma względami mają rację.thumb|286px|Mandrejk z 8 edycji Codexu Są i tacy którzy twierdzą że Mandrejki są bytem zbyt obcym by móc ich w ogóle zrozumieć, starszym i bardziej niepojętym niż Demony czy Tyranidzi. Jaka jest prawda, tego nie wie nikt... Utrwalona obecność Wydaje się że na samym początku swojego bytowania w Galaktyce Mandrejki ograniczały się do przebywania w zakątkach Pajęczego Traktu oraz na planetach o głębokich cieniach, takich jak np. Noctrune. Od najdawniejszych czasów rasa ta posiadała swojego władcę - Kheradruakha Dekapitatora, Mandrejka równie straszliwego co potężnego. Dekapitator od tysiącleci opowiadał swoim pobratyńcom o długim i skomplikowanym rytuale, którego cel pozostawał jednak w pełni zrozumiały jedynie dla samych Mandrejków. Główne legowiska tych stworów zostały przypadkowo odwiedzone przez Arcyproroka Eldrada i Prymarchę Vulkana w czasie Herezji Horusa. Pomimo wielu trudności obydwu wojownikom udało się wydostać z tego miejsca. W późniejszym czasie niemal cała populacja Mandrejków przeniosła się do Aelindrachu - jednego z wymiarów satelickich, które okrążały wtedy Commorragh. Czy miejsce to od zawsze było równie skąpane w ciemnościach co teraz, czy Mandrejki przyniosły za sobą energię Wymiaru Cieni, tego nie w sposób powiedzieć. Ważne jednak że Aelindrach szybko stało się środowiskiem, w którym jedynie byty pokroju Mandragon czy Widmowych Kruków były w stanie przetrwać. Z racji swojej bliskości do Commorragh Mandrejki szybko zaczęły angażować się w życie w Mrocznym Mieście. Ich lider, Kheradruakh Dekapitator, zaczął występować na Arenach oraz poszukiwać wojowników dość dobrych, by ich głowy stały się częścią jego rytuału. Reszta rasy zaczęła tworzyć nowe legowiska w pogrążonych w ciemnościach dystryktach Commorragh oraz najmując się wśród najbogatszych Mrocznych Eldarów. Mandrejki zwykle przyjmowały niewolników jako środek płatniczy, jednak często zdarzało się że prosiły o coś znacznie bardziej ekscentrycznego w ramach zapłaty, jak np. bicie serca, prawdziwe imię bądź głos. Mało który lord rozumiał na czym polega ta zapłata, ale nawet Ci posiadający tą wiedze, rzadko odmawiali. Mandrejki szybko dały się poznać jako istoty gotowe wstąpić na straszliwą ścieżkę wojenną, ubrani w skóry tych którzy z nich zadrwili bądź ich zdradzili. W czasie zniszczenia Domów Szlacheckich poparły Asdrubaela Vecta. Wielu Mandrejków brało czynny udział w niszczeniu potężnych majątków ziemskich mrocznoeldarskiej arystokracji. W czasie Rozrostu ich wymiar został scalony z resztą Mrocznego Miasta. Prawdopodobnie obyło się to bez walki. Bitwa o Commorragh Na przełomie M41 i M42 doszło do spełnienia najgorszego scenariusza, którego obawiali się praktycznie wszyscy mieszkańcy Commorragh. Brama Khaine'a, jedyna rzecz która odgradzała Mroczne Miasto od szalejących burzy Osnowy, zostala zniszczona wraz z narodzinami Ynneada, Eldarskiego Boga Śmierci oraz wskrzeszenia jego "córki", Yvraine. Fala demonów jaka uderzyła w Mroczne Miasto była gigantyczna. Miliony najstraszliwszych bytów zamieszkujących Osnowę szybko poradziły sobie ze strażnikami i Kabałami, które Najwyższy Władca umieścił w okolicach Bramy, by szerzyć śmierć i zepsucie w innych częściach miasta. Mieszkańcy Commorragh stają naprzeciw tej potwornej inwazji, jednak wśród nich nie można znaleźć Asdrubaela Vecta. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta uciekł z miasta, zabierając ze sobą Kabałę Czarnego Serca, najpotężniejszą siłę militarną w całym Commorragh. Bitwa o Bramę Khaine'a trwała przez długie miesiące i zabrała życia milionów Mrocznych Eldarów i miliardów niewolników, nim na pole bitwy powrócił Asdrubael Vect. Nawet jeśli którykolwiek z przedstawicieli mrocznoeldarskich elit chciał zakwestionować jego pozycję, nie mógł tego zrobić. Wszyscy byli wykończeni walką a Vect miał świeże posiłki. Jak zawsze jego pozycja pozostała nienaruszona. Lord Vect przeprowadził gigantyczny kontratak, zaciągając do tego wysiłku wszystkich Inkubów oraz każdą istotę w mieście, która była mu cokolwiek winna. Dzięki czystej sile armii oraz geniuszowi samego Najwyższego Władcy, udało się odepchnąć siły Chaosu do dzielnicy, w której stały resztki Bramy Khaine'a. Dopiero wtedy Lord Vect odciął ją od reszty Commorragh, ogłaszając powstanie Otchłani Nieszczęścia (eng. Chasm of Woe). Jakiekolwiek przejście z tamtego wymiaru do Mrocznego Miasta stało się niemożliwe. Radość nie trwała jednak długo. Bitwa o Bramę Khaine'a zakończyła się porażką Chaosu, ale walka o Commorragh jeszcze się nie zakończyła. Miesiące obecności milionów demonów odcisnęły swoje piętno na Mrocznym Mieście. Tkanina rzeczywistości w wielu miejscach została zerwana a dzielnice w całym mieście znalazły się nagle pod oblężeniem siły Chaosu. Vect oczywiście odciął również inne wymiary od Commoragh, jednak było to za mało, by powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwo. Słudzy Bogów Osnowy szykowali się na kolejny, tytaniczny bój.thumb|282px|Kheradruakh i jego trofea Ocalenie przyszło jednak z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. W czasie gdy Commorragh walczyło o przetrwanie Mandrejk Kheradruakh Dekapitator pozbawił życia ostatnią wymaganą ofiarę, Archonta Valossiana Sythraca i złożył jego czaszkę na swoim ołtarzu. Rytuał, który Dekapitator przygotowywał od nieprzeliczonych tysiącleci, nareszcie został zakończony. Bramy Aelindrach otwarły się, a ocean żywego cienia uderzył wprost na Mroczne Miasto. Esencja mandrejskiego wymiaru uderzyła na wszystkie dzielnice w których przebywały siły Chaosu, pochłaniając je kompletnie ku uciesze śmiejącego się Króla. Demony mogły uważać się za istoty mroku, jednak żadne z nich nie miało szans w starciu z prawdziwą ciemnością. Nie wszystkim mógł się podobać nagły rozrost Królestwa Mandrejków na kilka dzielnic Commorragh, jednak dwie rzeczy pozostały niezaprzeczalne. Mroczne Miasto zostało ocalone i dokonał tego nie geniusz Vecta, a rytuał Kheradruakha. Obecnie Dzięki rytuałowi dokonanemu przez Władcę Mandrejków, Wymiar Cieni (a może raczej jego odnoga) rozrosła się do rozmiarów nie widzianych dotąd w całej rzeczywistości. Nawet najpotężniejsze z sług Bogów Chaosu topiły się w jego energiach, kompletnie oczyszczając nowe tereny z wpływu Osnowy. Cała rasa stała się potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Nawet wielki Asdrubael Vect nie był w stanie obronić się przed wpływem straszliwych istot cienia, które zdołały przebić się przez jego pałac i zamordować Najwyższego Władcę Mrocznego Miasta. Gdy Lord Vect powrócił jako Żywa Mroczna Muza, upewnił się żeby ukarać wszystkich, którzy przyczynili się do jego śmierci. Jego zemsta nie dosięgła jednak Mandrejków. Być może dlatego że nawet Odrodzony Prorok obawia się tych straszliwych bestii. A może dlatego, że zrobiły one dokładnie to, czego od nich oczekiwał... Opis Wygląd thumb|294px|MandrejkNawet najbardziej straszliwe teorie dotyczące pochodzenia Mandrejków zaczynają brzmieć bardzo prawdopodobnie, gdy spojrzy się na ich wygląd. Ich czarna niczym węgiel skóra absorbuje światło zamiast je odbijać, ich ciała zmieniają się niczym olej a ich długie włosy są równie białe, jak rozbite kości. Skrzywione formy obecne na ich ciałach pulsują jasno ilekroć Mandrejk żywi się cierpieniem swojej ofiary Mandrejki są otoczone przez aurę ciemności i chłodu, która wyczerpuje siły wszystkich otaczających ich istot. Umiejętności Bardzo często pierwszym znakiem nadchodzącego ataku jest nagły spadek temperatury - do tego stopnia że w powietrzu pojawia się szrom. Skóra Mandragory jest do tego stopnia zaadaptowana że dany przedstawiciel jest w stanie zakamuflować się praktycznie wszędzie. Ich "cienista skóra" czyni ich niewidzialnymi, tak długo jak na ich ciała nie padnie bezpośrednie światło. Mandrejki pochodzą z zupełnie innej rzeczywistości i są w stanie wskoczyć do niej, by następnie wyskoczyć niespodziewanie z cienia swojej ofiary. Mandrejki są zaskakująco silne, w trakcie walk prezentując brutalną siłę porównywalną bardziej do Orków niż do Eldarów. Mandragory są w stanie wykorzystać energię skradzioną istotom żywym do stworzenia mroźnego płomienia, którym są w stanie unieruchomić swoje ofiary. Gdy ta zostanie już unieruchomiona, spotyka ją długa i bolesna śmierć - zwykle przy pomocy ostrzy, stworzonych z materiału który nie jest w pełni "realny". Pomimo wielu straszliwych umiejętności, Mandrejki mają jedną rzucająca się w oczy słabość - światło. O ile mniejsze jego pokłady są z łatwością absorbowane przez ich skórę, o tyle bezpośrednie uderzenie jasnym strumieniem może się dlań okazać śmiertelne. Co więcej pomimo swojej niezwykłej natury, stwory te nadal są śmiertelne, więc można je zabić przy pomocy broni krótko lub daleko dystansowej. Mandrejki boją się również ognia a kontakt z nim może się dla nich skończyć śmiertelnie. Nie z tego świata Mandrejki są pod każdym względem istotami zupełnie obcymi, pochodzącymi z miejsca bardziej tajemniczego niż najdalsze horyzonty Osnowy. Porozumiewają się głównie poprzezthumb|261px|Mandrejk grasujący w Mrocznym Mieście zagadki i wymyślne metafory a ich tajemnicze plany ciągną się przez całe stulecia. Kiedy proszą o bicie serca, to równie dobrze mogą wyrwać klientowi organ z piersi, bądź bardzo ważny moment w przyszłości, w którym doprowadzają do jego upadku, w celu popchnięcia własnych planów. Gdy proszą o głos, to może im chodzić o wsparcie w niekończących się gierkach politycznych rozgrywających się w Mrocznym Mieście. Moga też chcieć hasła otwierającego najpilniej strzeżone fortece swoich klientów, bądź dosłownie odebrać "ofierze" głos, którego użyją we własnych celach. Ostatecznie nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumieć Mandrejka, poza innym Mandrejkiem. Nie pochodzą one z tego świata. Nie ma nawet pewności dlaczego w nim są i czego oczekują. Czy to jakiś gigantyczny kataklizm sprowadził ich do Galaktyki? Czy to one sprowadziły kataklizm ze sobą? Ostatecznie jednak nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia. Jedyne co zwykły śmiertelnik może zrobić, to modlić się, żeby obserwujacy go z cienia wzrok był jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni... Ciekawostki *thumb|128px|Mandrejki z 3 edycjiMandrejki w edycjach 1-4 były po prostu Mrocznymi Eldarami którzy stoczyli się do poziomu dekadencji który nie był do końca akceptowalny nawet w Mrocznym Mieście. Charakteryzowali się głównie swoim kanibalizmem oraz możliwością stania się niewidzialnym. *Jedynie dwie istoty były w stanie przerazić Mandrejki samą swoją obecnością: Lady Aurelia Malys oraz Książe Traeveliath Sliscus. *Występuje wiele podobieństw pomiędzy Mandrejkami a inną tajemniczą rasą Xenosów - Czuwającymi w Mroku. Obydwie rasy potrafią przemieszczać się wykorzystując głębokie ciemności, obydwie wykorzystują aurę cieni której boją się demony Chaosu oraz nawiązały sojusze z innymi rasami Galaktyki. Jest bardzo możliwe że Mandrejki i Czuwający w Mroku pochodzą z tego samego miejsca. *Na przestrzeni lat powstawały najróżniejsze spolszczenia tej rasy, takie jak Mandrejki, Mandragory, Mendrejki, Diabły itp. Źródła ''Codex: Dark Eldar (8th edition) pg. 51, 59 Old Earth (Nick Kyme') ''' ''Lukas the Trickster (Josh Reynolds) Gathering Storm Witryna internetowa Games Workshop Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Pomniejsze gatunki Kategoria:Jednostki Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Xenos